Book & Wyrm
by JovianJeff
Summary: As the dragons fly towards Titicaca, Sipho decides to make peace with and between Demane, Emily and Kulingile. Demane/Emily implied


Book & Wyrm

**Disclaimer:** Temeraire and company are the property of Naomi Novik. This story is for entertainment purposes only No copyright infringement is intended.

Thwap.

The sound of the closing book only sounded loud to Sipho as he had finished listening to Captain Lawrence apologize to Demane. The Captain was looking out for the best for his brother. Demane had always tried to look out for his younger brother, even when said brother didn't like it. It occured to Sipho that maybe it was time to grow up and look after his older brother in return. He was not blind to how Emily and Demane liked each other and he was not jealous of her as he had been with Kulingile. Maybe it was time to grow up about the dragon as well as the girl.

Sipho took that moment to look at the dragon and found that the dragon had taken that time to look at him.

They shared a look, both jealous of Demane in their own way, yet both realizing they should be looking for his good and not just their own. As one they looked at Demane, who sat between Kulingile's forelegs, then looked over at Emily. Sipho knew she was deliberately not looking at his brother.

Kulingile looked at Sipho as if to ask what to do, and Sipho didn't know himself. It was one thing to have moved from his own possessiveness of his brother and accept the dragon, another to think of Emily. Sipho nearly resented Kulingile looking to him for answers as if just because he was always reading that he would have all the answers. Of course that was part of the purpose of reading and books, but he had not read enough books yet.

Dragon and boy looked at each other for a moment longer until Temeraire gave a slow growl as if Kulingile might be trying to claim his crew member.

Thwap.

Trying to read in the dying lamp light was no good, Sipho found. Temeraire had long gone to sleep, and did not need him to read to him and what words he saw in this book were not making any sense. He kept thinking back to the peace he had made with Kulingile and that the dragon looked to him for help.

With no answers forthcoming, he snuggled up next to Temeraire, and fell asleep.

Thwap.

Morning before leaving didn't reveal any answers and while Kulingile looked happy to have Demane be so attentive to him, the dragon still spared a look to Sipho and then pointedly looked at Emily and Demane.

"Temeraire," Sipho began, knowing this was going to be a hard conversation to have, "May I ride with Kulingile this morning?" He could almost see the hurt in the dragon, "Just for this morning."

"My egg mate is in China, and we can be a distance for each other. You should not feel as if you should be with yours," Temeraire said trying not to lose yet another of his crew to yet another dragon.

"It will only be for this morning. I need to talk to both Demane and Kulingile, and then I will be back with you," besides, who else could teach so much? Even Emily does not really like books as much and the Captain only deals with books because of Temeraire. No-one else seem to love books as much.

There was a rumbling in Temeraire as he considered what was said, and thought it would be only temporary, "But do not think of staying. You are mine."

Sipho thanked Temeraire and rushed over to where his brother and dragon were getting ready to go. "I will ride with you," this surprised Demane, but was happy to have his brother back with him.

"You should talk to her," Sipho began as they flew along today's course to Titicaca, "I had heard her say that she will not be with you because she does not want to lose you when she gets her own dragon." It was not as if she and the Captain meant anyone to hear them back on the island when they were hacking through the jungle. Sipho only did because it was faster to wait for a path than try and help make one.

Sipho almost wished he had a book to close loudly with a thwap as he saw his brother just nod glumly, missing his point, so he thought he better plainly state it, "That is a long time from now."

"It is going to be years before your mother retires," Demane began at camp at noon, "We should take the time we do have with each other instead of looking at the time we won't have. That is in the future. We have present."

It was not as if either of them expected Emily's mother to retire tomorrow.

With the view of youth who expect things to go on in the way they are forever, they both could consider what they could have now, and the years together they could enjoy.

Emily didn't say anything for a long time, but she did look at him, and he back at her. She wasn't going to say more and Demane realized it. They couldn't do more, and Captain Lawrence said he should be a gentleman now that he is an officer.

"Could you," Demane fished for some reason to spend time together as a gentleman might, "Could you teach me about tactics that a Captain would know?" It was a lame thing to say, but Captain Lawrence, he felt, would approve. More importantly, he saw with Emily that light in the eyes of hers that she did too.

So as close as allowed, which ever was as close as he wanted it to be, Demane and Emily sat together, while Emily started to draw lines in the dirt, and Demane listened to ever words she said, if only to hear her speak.

Sipho looked up from his book at the two and sighed. Maybe he wasn't so grown up and ready to lose brother to dragon and girl.

Thwap.


End file.
